


Lips

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Tongue isn't something they used a lot of but it is something that Keith wanted to try. Keith ground against Lance at the mere thought of it, making the other boy whimper against the friction on his leg. The more he did it, his desire to tongue fuck Lance and grind against him until he climaxed, became astronomically higher.





	Lips

Keith never once removed his eyes as he gently outlined the curve of Lance's lips.

He pressed and massaged the bottom one using his thumb, perfuming the air before him with the minty freshness of Lance's toothpaste. He used his index finger to trace the top curve, feeling the softness of the flesh before moving to the bottom one.

Curve, dip, curve.

It truly was a cupid's bow for it made Keith fall ever so deeply in love with Lance. The anticipation of kissing those lips was electrifying. There never was a precedence for how he would feel when he kissed him. Sometimes he would feel at peace as they moved slow, other times he would be set on fire, not being able to get enough of them. Each time, however, he never could guess how their flesh would rub against one another. Sometimes Lance's lips would be soft and plump and would taste like whatever chapstick he had used for the day. Other times, they would rough, little bits of skin growing unevenly due to all the nibbling he had done. When that happened, Keith took extra time to soften them, using more tongue and saliva to brush over the flesh many times.

Then there were times when he would capture Lance's entire bottom lip in his mouth and suck on it. Sometimes slowly, but always keeping eye contact to show Lance just the degree of passion he was gonna have to deal with for the night. Other times, he would pull on it roughly, raking his teeth against the inner flesh just so that he can hear Lance's shivering sighs. He would suck on it, once, twice, three times in quick successions, teasing Lance of a possible rhythm he might implement for later on.

Tongue isn't something they used a lot of but it is something that Keith wanted to try. Keith ground against Lance at the mere thought of it, making the other boy whimper against the friction on his leg. The more he did it, his desire to tongue fuck Lance and grind against him until he climaxed, became astronomically higher.

He cupped Lance's face and panted, "Open your mouth."

"What?" Lance breathed out, his eyes looking at Keith wildly.

"Open your mouth." Keith breathed out again, this time right at the edge of Lance's lips, so eager to get his treasure.

Lance obeyed and at the briefest opening, Keith plunged his tongue in and got the taste he had been yearning for so eagerly. Lance grabbed Keith by his arms, his nails digging into his skin and his toes curling as Keith went further and further in. Their legs kept shifting, and sliding against each other in the attempt to keep up with the frantic pace Keith had going. Keith couldn't keep his hands off Lance. They would slide underneath his shirt and feel the expanse of his warm skin, sometimes they would travel towards his back and scoop him up, pressing his body hard against his. Other times he would hook a hand underneath Lance's knee so that he can rest his leg against his ass, giving him a much better position and angle to grind

The sounds coming out of Keith were obscene and just downright filthy, but Keith loved it. There was a different kind of high that was brought along with getting to be dirty with Lance. Keith realized that this is what he was missing. He was already a hot head and went wild on the battle fields, acting by impulse more than strategic controls. But when he entered his relationship with Lance, he had been walking on eggshells. Being careful to cater to his needs more than his own. Even when they had sex, it was more along the lines of making sweet, slow love. Keith didn't mind it though, not at all. He loved to take his time and kiss every inch of Lance's body, learning all of his soft spots and new ways to entice and turn him on.

But there were times when he wanted to skip all that and just get down to the fucking. Sometimes he wanted it hot and rough, sticky and wet. He wanted to hear growls and groans that were animalistic in nature rather than whimpers and long drawn out moans.

Keith felt Lance's wrapped leg go tight against his ass. He picked up the speed, rubbing against him even harder and faster. His mouth sucked on Lance's tongue at a similar rate, his saliva dripping down onto Lance's muscle in an obscene manner.

It didn't take much long after that for Keith to come. Gasping and panting, Keith hid his face in the crook of Lance's neck. He kept his eyes squeezed as he tried not to think about how sensitive his cock was feeling right now. After regaining himself, he looked up at Lance and at his swollen red lips. His saliva and Keith's were glistening around his mouth. It looked so soft and precious but also thoroughly used. Keith was struck with a flash of desire once more and it slightly appalled him by how he could never get tired of wanting the boy.

"Gosh, you're so fucking beautiful." Keith breathed, before he captured Lance's lips once more.

"Only because you're so fucking good to me." Lance panted as Keith once more inserted his tongue and cupped Lance's bulge.

That night Lance found himself experiencing a new high and Keith was more than willing to oblige when his partner would come to him asking for a quick fix.


End file.
